


Love isn't all fun and games

by tofusquish



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, arcade games!, mostly seongwu pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofusquish/pseuds/tofusquish
Summary: Ong Seongwu fell in love with Ha Sungwoon, seemingly the master of the arcade and the game of love.





	Love isn't all fun and games

**Author's Note:**

> based on prompt #115 
> 
> "they both work as part-timers in an archade while attending college at the same time, somehow while cleaning and sneakily playing around with the machines, they fall in love"

“It’s so FLUFFY!!!” At the sound of the high pitched squeal, Seongwu’s head whipped up from the icecream he was licking at. Smacking his lips, he watched the familiar scene he had been observing for weeks. Almost every Friday night, a certain redhead impressed a constantly changing date by winning an armful of arcade tickets and a huge stuffed animal. It made the raven haired envious wondering how he could impress people so easily. 

 

“Eh~ It’s nothing! I get all the practice from playing here all day sweetheart,” the other chuckled ruffled the girl’s hair before pulling her under his arm. The girl cuddled up to his side their giggles filling the air only making Seongwu’s icecream turn bitter.

 

Oh how much he wanted those skills in love and games. Ong Seongwu never had luck in love and got often used for his good looks. After many bad high school one sided crushes,Seongwu had grown shy, not knowing what to do even just trying to make a friend. In his now lonely and messy college life, he always went for strolls in the busy streets, wondering if he enveloped himself in crowds that he would soon blend in and become one of them.

 

Just as Seongwu was finishing with the cone (and done observing the redhead and his expert flirting skills),Seongwu put the wrapping and messy napkins in the trash. When he reached the garbage can, his eyes caught the HELP WANTED sign posted on the glass of the arcade, the sides of his mouth curling into a grin. Fixing his messy hair and pushing his glasses up, Seongwu scurried home shoulders back and ready to fix up his resume. Maybe if he befriended the popular guy, he could gain some confidence. 

 

\--- 

 

Ha Sungwoon. 

 

That was the name of the red head Seongwu had been watching for weeks and was now, his boss. Seongwu knew, from the eavesdropping on strangers on the street, that the cherry tomato manager had a history of having dates while on shift. Sungwoon was always impressing a date every Friday with winning them a big prize. Supposedly, Sungwoon didn't cheat his way through games either. 

 

Seongwu always wondered how he was even allowed to do that but maybe as a manager, Sungwoon could have his ways. The dating history of Ha Sungwoon was all rumours though. Maybe he wasn’t actually on dates every Friday at his own workplace. Maybe he was just a kind man winning prizes for a lucky someone. Seongwu didn't know but didn't want to make too many assumptions on Sungwoon’s character yet. All he knew that he wanted to be friends with someone who could teach him the ways to people’s hearts. 

  
  


On his first day of training, Sungwoon suggested they at least play a game each shift in order for Seongwu to have a taste of everything in the arcade.

 

“You good at games?”Sungwoon asked as they stood at respective ends of the air hockey table. Seongwu shrugged picking up the red air hockey paddle moving it side to side. To be honest, he was the worst at games but he had to show that he at least tried. He wanted to have a good first impression before he asked the real questions to Sungwoon. 

 

“It’s starting! Get ready to buy me an ice cream after work,” Sungwoon teased as the whirring of the table started and he placed the puck in the middle. Seongwu’s lips turned into a thin line as Sungwoon got another coworker to say start. He concentrated on sticking his arm out to hit the puck first but due to Sungwoon’s fast reflexes (or his slow one), the older hit the puck first sending it straight into Seongwu’s goal. Gaping, Seongwu stared at the other with wide eyes while Sungwoon only rubbed his nose sniffling once as he grinned at the newbie. Feeling a blush creep on his cheeks, Seongwu looked anywhere but the other’s face not wanting to expose his sudden attraction to the wide grin nor the feeling of impending doom. 

 

“Wow you’re really good hyung…” Seongwu commented in awe after eight straight goals, his own two lucky shots and the two final redemption goals. Standing up proudly, Sungwoon gave a good job pat to Seongwu’s back. 

  
“You did your best! That’s all that matters hmm?” Sungwoon said as they headed to the back for the actual training. “I like strawberry popsicles by the way.” 

 

As they decided on cleaning, the shift went fast for the two with Seongwu particularly exhausted from all the physical labour. After the two changed, Seongwu waited for Sungwoon who had to check everything before letting the next shift people work. He counted his cash wondering if he had enough to pay for the both of them as he left his card at home. With a sigh, Seongwu was one coin short of buying himself an icecream too, kicking a rock while sulking. 

 

“What’s wrong? Sad about losing? Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll win next time.” Seongwu whipped around to Sungwoon who was twirling keys around his fingers with that grin from before making him shake his more. 

 

“I-It’s not that! I’m not a sore loser. Let’s get your icecream now?” Seongwu tried to persuade the other who wasn’t really convinced but showed no sign of it just turning on his heels to the right. 

 

“Follow me. Change of plans. There’s a soft serve place I’ve wanted to try for weeks.” And with that, the two strolled down the streets lines with the glow of other entertainment stores and food stalls. Seongwu personally loved going down this street as he could easily get distracted from his lonely solo life and maybe drown himself in the unique foods. He hadn’t gone down the streets with someone new for a while but of course, he guessed Sungwoon knew the streets inside and out and probably matched a person to each memory. 

 

“Do you come here often?” Sungwoon asked, breaking Seongwu’s thoughts as he stopped at the stall. Seongwu looked up at the bright neon sign showing a menu of unique soft serve icecream served on milk teas or just in a cup. He himself had passed a few times, never trying it because he thought it would be too sad to eat alone. 

 

“Yeah I come here often. Though by mysel-”  _ Oops. I wasn’t supposed to expose myself like that-  _ “Do you?”

 

“Yeah! I’m always here to try new food places after work. I heard the milk tea soft serve is good here  _ and  _ served on dry ice,” Sungwoon informed as he glanced at the menu pointing at the number 1. Seongwu nodded slowly relieved that Sungwoon either didn’t catch his stuttering or pretended not to know. The two waited in a comfortable silence commenting on things or people around until they made it to the till paying for two matcha icecream sandwiches and one milk tea soft serve in a cup. Seongwu gulped at the pricey total shoving his hand in his pocket for his wallet. 

 

“Cash or card?” 

 

“Card.” Blinking once, Seongwu stared at Sungwoon who whipped out his card paying for the sweets. Once he was done, he turned to Seongwu who had his brows a bit furrowed because  _ he  _ was supposed to pay (but also relieved because he didn’t have enough). 

 

“I thought I was supposed to pay”.” Letting out a hearty laugh, Sungwoon only shook his head patting Seongwu’s shoulder then folding up his reciept. 

 

“Do you really think I would let the newbie pay? It’s fine.” 

 

“I’ll pay you back-”

 

“Don’t worry about it. I like paying for other people’s foods but if you really insist, we can take turns paying? That is if you’re okay with going out on more food adventures,” Sungwoon insisted while Seongwu once again nodded slowly processing the comment. He smiled to himself scratching his head as Sungwoon took the order and the two moved to sit on the curb. He handed Seongwu a spoon then the both took a scoop, Sungwoon making their spoons cheer. 

 

“To your first day.” 

 

“To my first day.” The two both brought the spoons to their lips humming from the perfect amount of sweetness in the icecream. Laughing at their hums which came out in unison, Seongwu watched as Sungwoon took another scoop humming away as he ate and made a mental note to himself. 

 

One way to people’s hearts was generosity but not too much for them to be overwhelmed. Just enough to make them seem like a close friend despite them being on the first outing. Smiling inwardly again, Seongwu bit his spoon taking another peek at Sungwoon who was watching the busy streets and now opening his icecream sandwich.  _ I chose the right person to follow _ . Seongwu thought to himself as he took another scoop, satisfied that he was learning things about socializing from day one. 

 

\---

 

One other thing Seongwu learned about people is that it is easier to talk with common interests. Sungwoon shared many with Seongwu and the younger felt much at ease whenever they talked. Seongwu loved the feeling of a naturally flowing conversation without him overasking or underanswering. However, he was beginning to wonder if he could share this free flowing relationship with any others. Maybe he could only talk this way with Sungwoon. 

 

A common interest between him and Sungwoon he found was driving. This was discovered when Seongwu would eye the racing game for weeks and Sungwoon finally let them play. It felt so natural with his fingers curled around the wheel. Even though it wasn’t the same to real driving, Seongwu thought he had a fair chance of beating the king of arcades just once. He needed to make up for all the treats Sungwoon would pay for because even though Seongwu lost ninety percent of the time, the older wouldn’t let him pay anything. 

 

But Sungwoon was no easy match. He too had a knack for driving and while selectly cars, he chose the most ideal parts. Seongwu took a glance at Sungwoon who pressed the pedal playfully reving up the car on the screen. He shot Seongwu a wink, making the younger’s cheeks go unintentionally pink before he turned back to the starting screen… only to realize they have already started. Pressing on his pedal, he sped away. 

 

6th. 5th. 4th. Seongwu was climbing up the ranks, catching up to Sungwoon’s number one spot.  He made sure to rush over all the speed boosts, getting right on the heels of Sungwoon. It was Seongwu’s turn to shoot Sungwoon a wink but the older wasn’t flustered (or at least didn’t show it). Holding his shoulders up high, Seongwu curved around the last corner quickly, already letting out a cheer. 

 

“Get ready to pay, hyung!” 

 

“I already do that, Ong!” Glancing over, Seongwu’s lips form a line as it was true Sungwoon does all the paying. He wanted to make himself pay if he won. However, he doesn’t have a chance as Sungwoon gets the photo finish, his tire just a bit further than Seongwu’s. Sighing, Seongwu put his forehead to the wheel while Sungwoon grinned, clapping Ong on the back. 

 

“Better luck next time, bud! You don’t have to be so down. You were so close.”

 

“But you always pay…” Seongwu grumbled as Sungwoon tilted his head. 

 

“Shouldn’t you be happy about that? Having a great hyung like me?” 

 

“I should...but I really want to pay for once,” Seongwu sighed as he sat up, giving Sungwoon a sincere look. Seongwu watched as Sungwoon blinked, scratching his head. 

 

“How about… you take me for a real drive then? I want to see your car. Plus, I know this great burger drive in place,” Sungwoon concluded while Seongwu’s face brightened up, “I’ll let you pay too I guess. They only take cash and I didn’t bring much today.” 

 

Seongwu usually wasn’t so excited to spend money but spending it on Sungwoon somehow felt so much more fulfilling. Maybe spending on someone special to him made him feel so much warmer inside. 

 

But that would mean, by then, Sungwoon had become someone much more important to Seongwu than he thinks. 

 

\---

 

Seongwu began to think he isn’t really learning about how to handle people but rather, he was learning more and more about how Sungwoon handles people. And he was falling for Sungwoon’s charms more than anything. Seongwu discovered through Sungwoon alway giving him small support that he didn’t need to change anything about himself and he didn’t really have an urge to date many people. He only wanted to date Sungwoon. 

 

Of course, Seongwu didn’t want to admit he was falling for his boss (and secret mentor to the works of the world). He thought it was highly inappropriate to want to hug his boss when he finally shot one of the targets in the shooting game, let alone kiss Sungwoon’s cherry lips. Sungwoon was his  _ boss _ , not his crush! But everyday after their burger ‘date’, Seongwu couldn’t help but want to learn more and more about Sungwoon and his way into his heart. He confirmed his feelings for the older when they played the shooting game. Prior to Seongwu’s want to lift Sungwoon up when he  _ finally  _ hit a target, the two were doing a practice shooting game since Ong insisted he needed it. 

 

“Look here hyung, I haven’t played a shooting game in so long and you know I SUCK at games.” 

 

“You don’t suck. I’m just too good,” Sungwoon boasted while Seongwu only sulked, mumbling incoherent things as he held the gun. Shifting on his feet, Seongwu extends his arm using one hand like he has seen in tons of action movies and shut one eye to focus. However, in the next moment, he felt a soft touch, putting his other hand up to steady the gun. 

 

“Here, I’ll help you. Your shots will be much more accurate if you hold with two hands. The trick to getting better at arcade games is to put effort into them. Do it as if it is the real thing,” Sungwoon advised while Seongwu only focussed on the their hands touching. All Sungwoon needed to do was tell the inexperienced where to hold it but he took the liberty of almost holding Seongwu’s hands. Gazing at the other, Seongwu gulped hoping the red head couldn’t see his burning blush. He almost felt disappointed once Sungwoon pulled away to watch as the targets on the screen popped up. 

 

Coughing lightly, Seongwu turned to the screen, pressing the trigger and missing almost everytime. He peeked at Sungwoon who had his arms crossed and was somewhat seriously telling him to aim higher.

 

“You’re doing great, Ong but try a little higher!” Sungwoon exclaimed as Seongwu let out an exasperated sigh. He couldn’t finish the practice game until he at least hit ten targets. However, he was taking just a bit too long to hit ONE. Taking a deep breath, Seongwu felt a pat on his back. 

 

“Don’t worry if you can’t get anything either. It’s just a game,” Sungwoon urged but Seongwu only playfully glared (to hide another growing blush). 

 

“t’s just a game but I want to win to finally take you on a proper da- I mean pay for our after work snack,” Seongwu corrected himself as he put his gun up again. 

 

“About that… my friend is picking me up today. We’ll have to save it for another time,” Sungwoon replied, making Seongwu frown. Another sign that he was actually falling for the Ha Sungwoon: jealousy. Now with his pent up frustration of not hitting the mark and the jealousy of Sungwoon hanging out with someone else that is potentially a date, Seongwu focussed hard on the screen. Letting out some steam through his nose, Seongwu fired off again, now hitting almost every target. Gasping as he seemingly did the impossible, Seongwu turned to Sungwoon who also had wide eyes. They both let out a simultaneous cheer as Seongwu finally got the hang of the game. All Seongwu’s jealous feelings got switched for excitement as he bounced up and down, even lifting the smaller.

 

“I didn’t know you’d be so excited,” Sungwoon chuckled as Seongwu let him down, finally realizing his overexcitement. He also realized he really liked the colour of Sungwoon’s lips and was wavering between asking him for his lip product or kissing Sungwoon. 

 

“Sorry I’m just excited to have found my skills and I’m ready to beat you,” Seongwu declared while rolling up his sleeves. Raising an eyebrow, Sungwoon loaded in some more coins for both of them. 

 

“We’ll see about that, rookie.” Sungwoon lifted his gun while Seongwu did the same, the game changing to the original zombie shooting game. As much as Seongwu was scared at the incoming undead, he was still sniping all of them while Sungwoon followed suit. He somehow enjoyed their little jabs at each other even though Sungwoon pointed out he could never shoot consistently. He snapped back that Sungwoon was only aiming at the small zombies because he could only ‘pick on his own size’, causing for a headlock after the game ended. 

 

Seongwu didn’t win the game that night either but rather, won something more or less valuable. 

 

A new crush. 

 

\---

 

Seongwu’s next step was getting to know Sungwoon. Despite spending most of their shifts together, Seongwu still felt he needed a deeper understanding of his crush. He wondered if Sungwoon was hiding anything under his facade of a cool neighbourhood guy. For the whole shift, Seongwu was contemplating how to approach, causing him to space out as Sungwoon led him to the game of the night. 

 

“Hey, something wrong?” Seongwu blinked at the question, shaking his head. “You’ve been quiet tonight. Got something on your mind?” 

 

“Yeah but it’s nothing,” Seongwu played it off, feeling Sungwoon’s side eye. He couldn’t confess that he was only thinking about the red head all day.    
  


“Well, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. Today’s game is good at releasing stress and cloudy thoughts though!” Sungwoon announced as he slotted the coins in, holding the hammer for whack-a-mole to Seongwu. Raising an eyebrow, Seongwu rolled his sleeves up and took the hammer, eyes going to the bright lights of the game and the quick moles popping in and out of the sockets. 

 

“What kind of stress do you release when you play this?” Seongwu asked as he played, frowning a bit as he kept missing one or two moles. 

 

“Ah, to be honest, getting a date. I’m still young and a student but the grandparents keep pressuring me to find someone,” Sungwoon confessed, crossing his arms and leaning on the game, “there! get that one.” Seongwu obeyed and hit the pointed out mole with a grin. He then snuck a glance at Sungwoon who was now the one spacing out as his eyes darted between the moles. Biting his lip, Seongwu finished his round then handed Sungwoon the hammer. 

 

“I didn’t know you were a student.” 

 

“Mmhmm but open studies. I work more than I study because I have no idea what to major in. Though nowadays I lean towards something between arts and business,” Sungwoon told as he started the game. “By the way, it’s all in the wrist.” Nodding at the advice and the information about Sungwoon’s private life, Seongwu watched as the other hit the moles with striking accuracy.  _ He must play this game a lot...maybe dating is really stressing him out. But he is-  _

 

“Don’t you always bring a date to the arcade?” Seongwu blurted out as Sungwoon stopped, missing several moles. Gulping, Seongwu put his hands in front of him in an apologetic stance, hoping Sungwoon wasn’t mad, but instead got a hearty laugh. 

 

“I do but those are people my grandparents set me up with. I act all nice and flirty with them but I don’t push it. I appreciate a lot of them but I want to find my own love you know?” Sungwoon replied as he calmed down, noticing his round ended. Sighing softly, he started clapping as Seongwu only stared, rubbing his neck as he misunderstood Sungwoon from the start. Sungwoon wasn’t as tough as he thought and much more thoughtful. 

 

“Have you found anyone you like yet?” Seongwu asked carefully, trying to pick the right words as Sungwoon’s hits got increasingly hard. 

 

“I don’t have many problems with that. It’s getting them to like me back,” Sungwoon answered honestly as he finished his round, smirking as he got the new highscore. “I might think I’m great, but others not so likely.” It was Seongwu’s turn to laugh now. He threw back his head, holding his stomach to exagerrate his reaction. Making Sungwoon cross his arms, Seongwu peeked at the other wiping a fake tear. 

 

“That’s the funniest thing I’ve heard all day.” 

 

“What? My sad non existent love life?” Sungwoon sulked as Seongwu shook his head. 

 

“That you think people don’t like you.” Sungwoon shrugged as the other just stared at him, leaning on the game machine. 

 

“Well people  _ like _ me but not romantical-”

 

“I like you.” Quirking up an eyebrow, Sungwoon looked at the coworker who now lost his confident stance, opting to rub his reddening neck in embarassment. 

 

“I mean… I want to date you, have wanted to for a little while now, but I think I should get to know you some more? Go on some  _ actual  _ dates besides the arcade games and you know, since you said you always brings your arranged dates to the arcade, I feel like you deserve something more.”

 

“You think so?” Sungwoon asked amused at Seongwu’s works, smiling bashfully at the games. Although tons of beeps boops and bops were buzzing around them, Seongwu could tell his words were all that Sungwoon could hear and he was proud of himself. 

 

“How about tomorrow night we go out? I’ll take you out for once and organize everything so no need for you to pay.” 

 

“Nu-uh, I won this game so I get to choose what we do!” Sungwoon retorted as Seongwu first made a face but then perked into a grin. 

 

“So...that is a yes?” Seongwu asked just to confirm and Sungwoon nodded, sheepishly rubbing his arm. 

 

“Yes. I want my prize to be a date with Ong Seongwu.” 

 

“Deal! I’ll pick you up then? At campus?” Sungwoon only nodded again, shifting on his feet. Seeing the older suddenly shy made Seongwu’s smile grow even more as he outstretched his arm to ruffle the other’s hair. However, his wrist got caught in the other’s fist and twisted until Seongwu was slapping the game for mercy. 

 

“Just because I’m letting you take the lead for once doesn’t mean I’m suddenly smaller than you.”

 

“But physically-”

 

“Ong Seongwu.” With another twist of his wrist, Seongwu was whining then the older let go, plastering on his signature smug grin. Glancing up at the other, Seongwu smiled to himself knowing that was the Ha Sungwoon he fell for. 

 

But he also is excited to fall for the other side of Ha Sungwoon. 

 

\---

Epilogue:  A Peek into the “First” Date

It took Seongwu longer than he thought to plan out a date for Sungwoon. They went through many preliminary dates: meeting up at cafes on campus, movie nights with Sungwoon falling asleep on his shoulder, midnight snacks. But Sungwoon was growing impatient for his special prize. 

 

“You’re not using the car today? We eating at your aunt’s place out front?” Sungwoon teased as Seongwu picked him up from his apartment. The older also took a scan of the other’s clothes, raising an eyebrow at the sporty attire of shorts and a breathable t shirt under a hoodie. 

 

“What are we working out too? I would’ve worn my nice runners.” 

 

“You know I hate working out~” Seongwu groaned as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Snickering, Sungwoon reached in and fished one hand out, intertwining their fingers. The two began walking, Seongwu taking out his phone to check some things. That meant he was quiet, only Sungwoon’s light humming filling the night air. He was interrupted once Seongwu stopped at a bus stop making Sungwoon even more curious. 

 

“Where are we going that you couldn’t take your car?” 

 

“You’ll see. You’ll see.” The bus came in no time and two climbed to the back where Seongwu could comfortably put his head on Sungwoon’s shoulder. The two played with their hands for the whole bus ride, catching up on their lives even though they weren’t separated for more than twelve hours. They didn’t meet at the arcade as much anymore as Seongwu moved shifts to fit in his school activities which was fine for both as they just had more excuses to go elsewhere to meet. The bus finally stopped at a park, making Sungwoon realize what was going on. 

 

A nostalgic date by the river. 

 

Smiling as Sungwoon’s face lit up, Seongwu tugged him along to the bike rentals. He paid for the two of them much to Sungwoon’s complaints but Seongwu only held him aside. 

 

“You can pay for food and drinks if you lose this bike race!” Rubbing his nose with his pointer finger, Sungwoon nodded, hoisting himself on his bike.

 

“From here to the bridge okay?” Seongwu told the other they lined up but Sungwoon was already whizzing past him. Chuckling, Seongwu watched the other pedal fast and let his laughter ring through the air. Seongwu couldn’t help but gaze at the other, stopping momentarily to take his camera out from his bag. After capturing the happy moment, he gazed at the picture amazed before Sungwoon shouted to him from the bridge. 

 

“Oi! You didn’t even try did you? That’s no fun!” Sungwoon called out as Seongwu pulled up next to him a few minutes later. 

 

“Alright alright, you caught me. Let’s go again to the convenience store?” 

 

“Is our date dinner actually fishbars and instant ramen?” Seongwu nodded, his hands suddenly getting sweaty on the handles as Sungwoon shook his head. 

 

“You know me too well.” Letting out a relieved laugh, Seongwu pedalled behind him, catching up as the sun set above them. As the two sang random songs and raised their arms in the air, enjoying the fresh air, Seongwu thought about how he didn’t need to put too much effort into a great date for Sungwoon (although he took a lot of time to think of something special). He just needed to show Sungwoon he is loved and in other words, make him feel that he is special. 

 

Just like how he wanted to feel from the start. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ thanks for reading this fic! the process was honestly a bit rough and rushed and i kind of wish i added more of sungwoon's character but i hope you like more content in the ongwoon tag!


End file.
